


Ootsä koskaan tsyssannu ketää?

by paarmageddon



Category: Tuntematon sotilas
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarmageddon/pseuds/paarmageddon
Summary: Hauhian ja Asumaniemen ensimmäinen ja viimeinen suudelma.





	Ootsä koskaan tsyssannu ketää?

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on tosi nopeesti väännetty mut sain inspiraation ja halusin päästä toteuttamaan mun omia hirveitä headcanoneita ennenku alan postaan sitä fix-ittii.

”Ootsä koskaan tsyssannu ketään?” Asumaniemi, tuo veikeä helsinkiläispoika oli yhtäkkiä uteliaasti kysynyt Hauhialta, kun he olivat epäröiden kohottaneet päitään poteroistaan taas yhden erityisen raskaan tykistökeskityksen jälkeen. Poika oli hetken tuijotellut häntä pää kallellaan ja lausunut sitten kysymyksen kuin ohimennen.

Hauhia ei osannut sanoa mitään ja häpesi kysyä, mitä nuorempi poika tarkoitti. Hän pudisti epäröiden päätään. Asumaniemi teki hänen olonsa aina vähän epävarmaksi ja kömpelöksi eikä pelkästään sen takia, että käytti sanoja, joita Hauhia ei ymmärtänyt. Hän yritti olla katsomatta Asumaniemeä nytkään suoraan, sillä noiden tummien silmien vilkkuminen sai hänen vatsansa vääntämään ja sydämen hakkaamaan niin kuin olisi joutunut pian esiintymään koko koululuokan edessä. Olisi ollut helppoa jos olisi vain välttänyt olemasta tekemisissä pojan kanssa, mutta tuo tuppasi jatkuvasti etsiytymään Hauhian seuraan kertomaan juttujaan nopealla puheenrytmillä. Aina välillä hän heitti päänsä taaksepäin ja nauroi antaumuksella helkkyvää naurua, joka sai Hauhian suun kääntymään melkein väkisin hymyyn. 

”Haluatsä?” 

”…kyllä kai?”

Hauhia säpsähti, kun poika tarrasi häntä kauluksista ja painoi huulensa hänen huulilleen. Suukko oli nopea ja kömpelö, mutta Asumaniemen huulet olivat pehmoiset ja lämpöiset. Se oli liian pian ohi ja Hauhia tajusi tahtovansa lisää. Asumaniemi hymähti ja virnisti. 

”No nyt oot” 

Siitä lähtien he olivat erottamattomat.

***  
Välissä ehti olla useita kymmeniä, satoja suukkoja poteroissa, metsissä, heinikoissa, järvessä, nuotioiden äärellä ja jopa taisteluiden keskellä ennen viimeistä, jota ei ikinä tullut.

”Saanko vikan suukon?” Asumaniemi kysyi, kun Hauhia oli lähdössä. He syleilivät toisiaan ja Hauhian rintaa puristi. Sota Neuvostoliiton kanssa oli ohi ja he olivat selvinneet. Hauhia oli tehnyt osansa, ja niin oli Asumaniemikin, ehkä enemmänkin, mutta Asumaniemi oli vain sattunut syntymään liian myöhään. Hänen täytyi jäädä. Hauhia pyyhki silmiään ja puri huultaan kun näki Asumaniemenkin poskilla pisaroita. Hän pakotti suunsa hymyyn.

”Heti kun tulet takaisin.” 

Asumaniemi nauroi taas, ja Hauhia rentoutui. 

”Suomen johto saa kiittää sua siit että sakut ajetaa ennätysajas pois. Ku kiristät noin. ”

He halasivat toisiaan vielä kerran.

***  
Hän oli ottanut lakin päästään ja puhui hiljaa, ääni väristen, ehkä surusta, ehkä häpeästä. 

”Anteeksi, että tulen niin myöhässä. Mutta en vaan voinut heti kun tulit takaisin. Kun puupalttoossa tulit…vaikka harmaissa sinun piti. Niinhän sinä sanoit. Tiedän kyllä, että jos olisimme eri paikoilla niin olisit varmaan tullut. Sä olisit varmaan yrittänyt pitää puhetta ja kertoa kaikkia hyviä juttuja minusta,” Hauhia naurahti ja hymyili. Hän pyyhi silmäkulmaansa, johon oli kihonnut kyynel. 

”Toivon niin, että ne edes vähän hymyilivät ja muistelivat sinua kun laittoivat sut multiin. Niin kuin sinäkin aina hymyilit. Sinähän paloit kirkkaammin kuin kukaan. Ehkä… ehkä siksi niin lyhyen aikaakin.”

Polvet kostuivat ruohosta, kun Hauhia polvistui sankarihaudan eteen. Hän silitti valkoista ristiä. Karhea puu tarrasi sormiin.

ASUMANIEMI USKO EMIL  
1925 – 1945

Hauhia painoi huulensa poikkipuulle, se oli kylmä ja kova ja hampaat kalahtivat osuessaan vahingossa puuhun. Sitten hän nousi ja painoi hattunsa takaisin päähän.

”Rauhoittuisitko sitten.”

Viimein Hauhia tunsi jonkinlaista vääristynyttä iloa siitä, että Asumaniemi oli kaatunut. Ei häntä olisi kestänyt katsella tällaisena, kun Hauhia itse oli. Sota oli repinyt sen käyneet niin pahasti rikki, että parantuminen oli mahdotonta. Asumaniemenkin hymy olisi mennyt vinksalleen, silmien pilke tummunut pervitiinin laajentamiksi pupilleiksi ja naurun helke kulunut kolkoiksi henkäyksiksi, jos hän olisi kotiin asti selvinnyt.  
Oli hyvä ettei hän ollut katsomassa, kun Hauhia kihisten repi laatikoita alas kaapistoista etsien viimeisiä höökipulverinsa rippeitä.


End file.
